TT The Challenge: Battle of the Exes
|location= Dominican Republic |seasonrun= February 4, 2018 – TBA |previousseason= |nextseason= TBA }} Battle of the Exes is the second season of the [[Home|''Turney Time The Challenge]] series. Filming took place in Dominican Republic with former cast members from ''The Real World series, Road Rules series, and the previous Challenge. This season is based on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Challenge_(TV_series) MTV The Challenge Series] format Battle of the Exes. The season debuted on February 4, 2018. Production The ''Turney Time The Challenge'' series began slating potential teams for an undisclosed season in the middle of January, with the Tengaged community being asked for ideas on January 20, 2018. Potential pairs for the season were contacted starting on January 22,2018. Battle of the Exes was revealed as the second season of The Challenge shortly after initial casting was completed on January 26, 2018. The official cast for the season was notified of their status on January 27,2018 and publicly revealed on January 28, 2018 Format Each team participates in numerous challenges (called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Dome." The winning team of each challenge earns the title of "Power Couple," as well as immunity from entering The Dome, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to The Dome. The "Power Couple" also earns the right of choosing the team that will face the last-place finisher in The Dome. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $350,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, three teams will compete in the final challenge. The first-place finisher wins $250,000, second-place wins $70,000 and third-place wins $30,000. Money for finalists is split as follows: *Champions: $250,000 (split evenly among team) *Runner-Up: $70,000 (split evenly among team) *Third Place: $30,000 (split evenly among team) Progress Cast Pre-Season Romantic Backgrounds *''Adam & Nick S:'' The two met during their season of Road Rules: Northern Lights and began to hit off instantly. As their romance grew, they began to isolate themselves from the rest of their fellow cast members, causing tension and eventually leading to a heated argument with Chris C. After the season ended, the two continued to date, until it was discovered that Adam was seeing other people on the side. *''Anthony & Marcus:'' During the , Anthony and Marcus began to develop an attraction to one another. This attraction continued to grow throughout the season, and almost led to a hook up during their excursion to Jamaica. However, they both ended up hooking up with different people, causing a rift to form. By the end of the season, they were able to resolve their conflict but decided to only remain friends. *''Chris & Sara:'' Chris and Sara had fiery beginning during the entering into immediate conflict after Sara go into a fight with Chris' then-girlfriend, Chelsea, after she heard a rumor from Mitchy B that Chris and Sara had been hooking up. After Sara viciously beat Chelsea, Chris began to fight with Sara only to admit his attraction for her. The two continued to date throughout the season but broke up after the season when Chris decided he wanted to try out being single. *''Christian & Liam:'' Christian entered the house already in a relationship with Liam. After Liam's visit in Episode 5, Christian began to wonder if they were meant to be with each other. Even after Liam completed filming for Road Rules: Mediterranean Mania, the two had a nasty falling out on Twitter when they both began to reveal each others' shortcomings and infidelities while they dated. *''Dylan & Cameron:'' The two met during their season of Road Rules: Ivy League Invasion. They developed a friendship, which looked like it would turn into something more. Even as the two began to act more like a couple during the season a rift form when Dylan found out that Cameron was talking about him behind his back. The two got into a very heated argument on the Princeton tour, resulting in both of them being removed from the campus and penalized with a penalty research project. *''Eli & Essence:'' Eli came into the season, Road Rules: South Africa, with no intentions of getting into a relationship, however, once he saw Essence, that plan began to go away. Eli spent the whole season vying for Essence's attention, only to finally win her over during the season finale. The two dated for a couple months after the season, but the long distance took a strain on their relationship, so they decided to remain friends. *''Jacob & Houston:'' Due to Jacob being in law school, many nights he decided to skip the partying in order to study for school. Houston began to stay home with him and the two had several hookups throughout the season. Eventually, the two entered a relationship, but it ended when Jacob decided he wanted to explore his options. *''Jake B & Max:'' During the , Jake and Max immediately began dating, much to the chagrin of their fellow cast members. However, they proved to have a turbulent relationship, as they fought constantly and went on and off. The relationship eventually ended when Jake threw Max's clothes into the pool of the hotel they were staying at during their excursion in Japan. In return, Max spitefully ripped Jake's prized autograph photo of Sandra Oh during their hike on Mount Fuji. *''Jake C & Austin:'' Unbeknownst to producers, Jake and Austin already knew each other and had dated in the past. When the two encountered each other during their season of Road Rules, they attempted to say away from each other. However, as time went on they began to reconcile with one another and become friends again. The two tried dating again for a short period after their season ended but mutually decided to split up. *''Jeff & Andrea:'' The two met during their season of . Throughout the season, they consistently hooked-up unbeknownst to their fellow cast members. Andrea began to develop feelings for Jeff wanting something more, but Jeff did not reciprocate those same feelings Their relationship eventually broke down when Andrea saw Jeff hitting on another girl while they were out partying, resulting in an altercation between Andrea and the girl; the fight continued as Andrea berated Jeff for hours through the night. *''Nick M & James:'' Before they appeared on , Nick and James had been flirting with each other on Twitter. Once they moved into the Cutthroat house, their "flirtmance" turned into an actual romance. However, it was short-lived as Nick was eliminated in Episode 2. They continued dating after James' elimination in Episode 6 but broke up shortly afterward when it was discovered that James was having an emotional affair with a woman. Nick retaliated by posting a long tweet revealing James' insufficiency in bed. *''Tyler & Macken:'' Although the two were on Road Rules: Mediterranean Mania together, they rarely interacted with one another due to Tyler already being in a relationship. After the season, it was on Twitter revealed by Tyler's then-boyfriend, Bryce, that Tyler and Macken had been hooking up, causing their relationship to end. This led to a lengthy and nasty Twitter exchange between Bryce and Macken, with Bryce making the comment "Do all slutty leprechauns have a hard time sensing gold or just you? The thirst has seem to have gotten your sense off.". Game Summary Elimination Chart Dome Progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the "Power Couple" mission and put another team into the Dome. : The team was not selected to go into the Dome. : The team won in the Dome. : The team lost in the Dome and was eliminated. : The team won the "Power Couple" mission and put another team into the Dome, but one contestant's actions later disqualified the team from the competition. : A contestant was removed from the competition due to injury, so his/her partner was also eliminated. Category:Challenge Seasons